We Were Will Be Friends Forever
by DarkGrinSmile2
Summary: Mengenai perasaan Pein yang selama ini dia pendam mengenai anggota Akatsuki lain. Suka dan duka yang mereka jalani bersama selama berada dalam satu tim bernama Akatsuki. Kalau seandainya keadaan berbeda, di mana mereka tak harus bertarung di dunia Ninja, mungkin mereka semua akan menjadi sahabat yang baik. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain, Pein merasa sendirian tanpa teman-temannya.


.

_Warning : T rate, OOC (maybe), diambil dari sudut pandang Pein, Typo (S)_

_Genre : Friendship/Hurt-comfort_

_Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story By DarkGrinSmile2_

_Enjoy it!_

.

_**I Miss You All : We Were Will Be Friends Forever**_

.

Pein tampak sedang berjalan sendiri mengitari markas Akatsuki yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan. Markas itu tampak sudah berdebu dengan beberapa kerusakan yang terjadi di beberapa tempat. Matanya menjelajah seisi ruangan. Meski sudah lama ditinggalkan tapi bagian dalamnya tak ada yang berubah sama sekali. Pemuda itu kembali berjalan sedikit dan langsung duduk di ruang tamu Akatsuki. Sesaat pikirannya melayang, ia menghela napas berat. Markasnya terlihat begitu sepi tanpa ada satu orang penghuni pun di sana.

Tatapannya menjelajah ke dalam dapur sekarang. Dia teringat dulu di sana Konan dan Kisame biasa memasak untuk mereka kalau semua para Akatsuki sedang berkumpul yang terkadang diiringin dengan rengekan Tobi yang meminta untuk dibuatkan kue coklat dan berlanjut ke Kakuzu yang protes mengenai harga kue dan coklat yang mahal.

Tatapannya kini beralih ke arah ruangan kamar milik duo _artistan_, Deidara dan Sasori. Dari dalam ruangan itulah sering terdengar suara ketokan kayu, di mana Sasori selalu suka memperbarui kugutsu miliknya atau suara ledakan dari bom milik Deidara dan membuat Sasori meneriaki partner pirangnya, atau terdengar hipotesa-hipotesa konyol dari keduanya mengenai seni yang selalu berakhir dengan adu mulut, dan tak ada yang mau saling mengalah. Pein juga selalu ingat kebiasaan Sasori yang selalu menggunakan Hiruko kemana pun dia pergi meski saat berada di dalam markas sekalipun sampai Deidara pernah mengerjainya agar mau keluar dari boneka kayu itu, hal yang membuat Pein bertanya-tanya kenapa pemuda itu lebih nyaman di dalam tubuh Hiruko daripada memperlihatkan dirinya sendiri, padahal Sasori merupakan anggota Akatsuki yang berwajah lumayan. Dia juga selalu ingat cara bicara Deidara yang mengakhiri tiap kalimatnya dengan 'un' dan hal itu membuatnya sedikit terkekeh, menyadari betapa kebiasaannya itu terlalu unik dan membuatnya jadi tak menakutkan untuk ukuran seorang kriminal_ rank_ S.

Ngomong-ngomong soal menakutkan Pein teringat dengan Kakuzu dan Hidan, duo _immortal_ yang diberi julukan sebagai _Zombie combo_ oleh Kisame. Mereka terlihat menyeramkan, tapi sebenarnya tidak juga. Hidan dan Kakuzu meskipun kerap bertengkar mulut atau bahkan beradu fisik tapi keduanya sangat _capable_ di dalam pertarungan dan saling melindungi satu sama lain. Pein tahu saat memasangkan mereka sebagai partner dia tak salah pilih.

Meski agak menyebalkan tapi Pein juga merindukan kedua orang itu. Kebiasaan Hidan yang selalu mengumpat membuatnya jadi semakin rindu, terutama kebiasaannya yang sering melakukan ritual, membuat lantai markas berceceran darah dan membuat Kakuzu marah-marah.

Pein mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah akuarium bulat yang sudah tampak usang dan air di dalamnya sudah keruh. Di sana Kisame sempat memelihara beberapa ekor ikan hias yang sayangnya harus berakhir mengenaskan karena kelimanya dimakan oleh Zetsu. Pasti saat itu tak ada yang menduga Kisame, seorang petarung terhormat menangisi ikan-ikannya. Tentu hal itu akan menjadi rahasia kecil yang hanya diketahui oleh para Akatsuki saja.

Pein juga ingat Itachi yang terkadang suka merenung dan diam-diam Uchiha sulung itu menyimpan foto Sasuke, adiknya. Tak hanya Itachi tapi Sasori juga menyimpan foto kedua orang tuanya dan neneknya diam-diam. Pein tahu itu dari Zetsu. Tak jarang si Akasuna itu bermimpi buruk tentang masa kecilnya yang sendirian. Juga Hidan yang terkesan kasar dan brutal, sebenarnya saat dia bertarung dengan Shikamaru, saat ia mengatakan kalau dirinya berharap untuk bisa mati, itu ia katakan dengan sungguh-sungguh. Mungkin Hidan sendiri merasa lelah dengan dirinya sendiri.

Jujur Pein sedikit merasa berdosa karena menjadikan rekan-rekannya sebagai 'alat' untuk memenuhi ambisinya atas nama perdamaian yang konyol. Apalagi saat ia menyuruh Itachi, Sasori dan Kisame memaksa Deidara untuk menjadi anggota Akatsuki secara paksa. Tak seharusnya pemuda itu bergabung dulu. Kalau tidak mungkin saat ini dia masih menjadi murid Onoki.

Bagi Pein Akatsuki sudah seperti keluarga kedua baginya. Perasaannya mulai melemah setiap kali mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama di satu waktu. Percayalah terkadang mereka juga melakukan hal-hal konyol seperti Zetsu yang suka muncul tiba-tiba hanya untuk mengagetkan Tobi atau sengaja membuat Hidan kesal. Tak akan ada yang pernah tahu kalau Itachi bisa berbuat konyol seperti saat dia dengan sengaja menyembunyikan sabit milik Hidan atau Samehada milik Kisame. Ajaibnya kelakuan Itachi selalu tidak ketahuan karena dia selalu berhasil memasang wajah dinginnya, atau keisengan Deidara yang suka mengganggu Sasori dengan bom-bom kecil miliknya, atau juga Hidan yang selalu berhasil membuat Kakuzu memanas dan semua itu dilakukan karena satu perasaan yang manusiawi, bosan dan melakukannya untuk kesenangan belaka.

_**PEIN POV**_

Satu orang yang paling aku rindukan dari mereka semua adalah Konan. Dia satu-satunya orang yang mendukungnya sejak pertama. Dia selalu bisa mengatasi Akatsuki lain kalau mulai terjadi ketegangan antar anggota, dia bahkan lebih bijak dariku.

_Tes... Tes... Tes... _

Air mataku jatuh mengalir tanpa kusadari. Aku tak bisa membendung perasaan ini. aku benar-benar merindukan mereka. Aku rindu semua kebiasaan mereka, aku rindu kehadiran mereka, aku ada sampai sejauh ini karena mereka, dan tanpa mereka aku bukanlah apa-apa. Air mataku jatuh semakin deras, aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan mereka.

"Pein?" terdengar sebuah suara yang sudah sangat aku kenal.

'_Apa aku bermimpi? Ini seperti suara Konan?'_ kutolehkan diriku ke belakang dengan rasa penasaran.

"Ko-Konan?" aku terkejut melihat ada Konan di belakangku. Bukan hanya itu saja tapi hampir semua anggota Akatsuki juga ada. Mereka semua sedang menatapku dan sekarang aku sedang tidak berada di dalam markas. Sebuah padang rumput hijau membentang di depanku.

Kutatap satu-persatu wajah-wajah mereka. Wajah yang beberapa saat lalu sempat kurindukan kini sedang berada di hadapanku, hampir semuanya.

"A-aku pikir... Aku pikir aku akan selamanya sendirian," ucapku sedikit terbata ambil menahan agar air mataku tak jatuh. Sungguh aku merasa sangat bersyukur melihat mereka.

"Akatsuki tak akan lengkap tanpa kau sebagai ketua." Itachi sarkastik seperti biasa. Aku dapat melihatnya menyeringai bercanda.

"Haha... " aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil menanggapi ucapannya. Tapi tawaku tak bertahan lama, karena setelah itu air mataku mulai kembali berguguran.

"Pein kau kenapa?" Konan terlihat mencemaskanku saat melihat ku menangis.

"Aku takut sekali... Aku pikir aku tak akan bisa bertemu kalian lagi... Aku pikir aku akan ditinggal sendirian. Maafkan aku teman-teman... " aku berusaha menghapus air mataku dengan menggosokkan lenganku tapi air mata yang jatuh malah semakin deras dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar tangisku mereda.

"Bodoh, un!" aku terkejut mendengar ucapan Deidara. Aku bisa melihat Sasori yang berdiri di sebelahnya melemparkan _deathglare_ ke arahnya.

"Kita akan tetap menjadi teman selamanya, dimana pun, un!" aku tak percaya mendengar Deidara berbicara seperti itu.

"Meskipun pada kenyataannya kita semua sudah mati," sahut Kisame tersenyum dan aku bisa melihat Itachi memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Dan kau tak perlu minta maaf pada kami!" sambung Hidan.

"Tapi aku... Sebenarnya aku hanya memanfaatkan kalian... Aku menggunakan kalian semua sebagai perisai dan pedang... " aku menunduk tak berani melihat Akatsuki lainnya. Mereka semua mati karena kesalahanku.

"Kami tahu itu," ucap Itachi singkat dan sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang baru saja kukatakan.

"Kau pikir kami bodoh? Tentu saja kami tahu rencanamu dari awal," timpal Sasori setengah mendengus sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada.

"Bahkan Hidan yang idiot saja mengetahuinya." Kakuzu menunjuk Hidan dan langsung mendapat protes dari orang yang bersangkutan.

"Kalau kalian sudah tahu, kenapa kalian... " aku menatap mereka dengan bingung. Apa mereka semua cukup bodoh mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka digaris depan meskipun sudah mengetahui semua rencanaku? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Bukankah mereka bisa saja pergi meninggalkan Akatsuki? Tapi kenapa mereka tetap memilih tinggal.

"Terima kasih telah menjaga kami, Pein... " Konan adalah orang pertama yang mengatakan hal tersebut padaku.

"Kami tahu, kau selalu mengawasi kami dan selalu mencemaskan kami di setiap misi yang kami lakukan. Meski kau seenaknya tapi kau menjaga kami dengan caramu sendiri dan kau tahu sampai mana batas kemampuan kami." Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Sasori bicara panjang lebar seperti ini. Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Itachi dan Deidara mengangguk secara bersamaan.

"Kau Ketua yang baik, Pein." Kali ini Konan tersenyum sambil menepuk pelan kepalaku.

"Teman-teman... " aku hampir menangis lagi, tapi kutahan.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi cengeng, Pein? Ayo kita pergi!" Kisame menyeringai ke arahku. Kemudian dia berjalan ke depan disusul Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu dan Kisame.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanyaku pada Konan yang ada di sebelahku.

"Kita akan menyebrang Pein. Ke tempat di mana kita seharusnya berada sekarang. Tapi kau jangan takut, kita akan selalu bersama." Konan mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku dan aku menyambutnya dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar.

Aku berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan dengan Konan, dan sesekali aku tersenyum melihat teman-temanku yang berjalan di depan.

"Kau tahu? Kuharap Zetsu dan Tobi segera mati dan menyusul kita hahahaha" Hidan terdengar mulai berceloteh di depan sambil memukul lengan Kakuzu.

"Ingatkan pada mereka untuk bawa uang yang banyak," balas Kakuzu santai.

"Setelah itu kita bisa meledakkan Neraka, un!"

"Meruntuhkan kerajaan Neraka dengan 100 _perfomance_ kugutsuku!"

"Bisakah kalian berempat diam? Kalian membuatku pusing!"

"Jangan begitu Itachi. Biarkan mereka bersenang-senang. Benarkan Ketua?" Kisame menoleh ke arahku sambil menyeringai aneh, "kita akan menguasai Neraka dan Surga!" teriaknya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Tentu saja kita bisa mencobanya!" balasku menyeringai. Betapa aku sangat merindukan hal seperti ini setelah sekian lama.

Kami berjalan dan menyebrangi jembatan roh bersama-sama. Di dunia nyata atau di alam kematian kami akan tetap bersama sebagai teman. Terima kasih telah mempertemukanku dengan mereka.

**THE END**

* * *

A/N : Diambil dari sudut pandang Pein yang pada awalnya, rohnya jalan-jalan ke markas Akatsuki dan merasa kesepian saat menyadari dia hanya sendirian saat dtinggal satu-persatu anggota Akatsuki. Kalau bukan di dunia ninja rasanya mereka semua bisa berteman dalam satu kondisi di dunia lain yang tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Ninja. Salah satu fic mengenai Akatsuki lagi dan kerinduan Pein yang saya tulis sama seperti kerinduan saya pada Akatsuki. RIP Akatsuki.


End file.
